


Don't Trust Me

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FH GTA AU, Funhaus GTA AU, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man was handsome, suave; it was hard for Adam to imagine him living a life of crime, but he knew that Rubin had some sort of personal interest in him, and he’d certainly been committing a lot of crimes to further it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "don't trust me" Adam and joel? :,D
> 
> Sorry if this wasn’t what you expected! I think it’s fun, though. GTA AU

“Don’t trust me.” Rubin winked at him. “And call me Joel, baby,” he called as Adam exited the cell.

Rubin had whispered it in Adam’s ear with the full intent to fuck him up. And god damn was it working.

He’d been working for two years to catch this guy. A con who operated across the city, “Joel”, assuming that was his real name, had perpetrated dozens of crimes, from art forgery to grand larceny of a motor vehicle.

The man was handsome, suave; it was hard for Adam to imagine him living a life of crime, but he knew that Rubin had some sort of personal interest in him, and he’d certainly been committing a lot of crimes to further it.

* * *

What Adam didn’t know was that "Rubin" was in love with him. Had been from the first time Adam had investigated one of his crimes. Joel usually ran with a crew, known as Funhaus, but he was a behind the scenes guy and good at his job, so the force didn’t know that.

His crew was surely going to kick his ass when he got back to them. He’d been committing bigger and bigger crimes on his own, totally separate from Funhaus, with the intent to leave a trail of breadcrumbs for Adam to follow. He’d slipped up this time though, missed a security feature. Funhaus was part of the Rooster Teeth network, and after just two days in jail they’d gotten him out of it – Joel wasn’t sure how, probably some ‘lost’ evidence or an unsavory judge, but he’d take it.

“Come to see me off, baby?” Joel asked. Adam had been staring behind Joel glaring holes into his shirt.

“How did you do it?” Adam wanted to know as Joel picked up his things from the window.

“Well, I can’t give away all my secrets now, hun.”

Adam walked next to Joel as he exited the station.

Joel couldn’t deny the thrill he felt at finally talking to Adam face to face – and what was the harm? 

“Why are you chasing me?”

Joel stopped short, on the steps to the station. “Aren’t you chasing me?”

Adam rolled his eyes, but he seemed a lot less annoyed than Joel thought he should be…? 

Adam crossed his arms against that broad chest. His dark brown eyes were smoldering.

“I just couldn’t resist that pretty face.”

Adam sputtered. He looked fairly miffed, like somehow he hadn’t been expecting that reaction. Apparently Joel would have to be a little bit more direct.

“Call me sometime.”

* * *

“Are you serious?” Adam was trying to sound incredulous, but he had to admit, he was a little intrigued. Seeing those brown eyes up close had done something to him.

Rubin turned and traipsed down the stairs, then he looked back and winked.A bus blew past, and when Adam looked again, Joel was gone.  

Hours later Adam walked to the door of his apartment. It had been a long day – the Captain had not been happy they’d lost custody of  ~~Joel~~  Rubin. He reached into his pocket for his keys and felt something like cardstock, the size of a business card. 

Adam pulled it out – a glossy card read simply “J.R.” on one side, with a phone number on the back.

His brain, his cop side, was telling him to submit the card into evidence, but his heart said “keep it,” and he did.

* * *

Exactly one month later Joel was lounging on the roof of his penthouse, sipping a cocktail, when his phone rang.


End file.
